Mary
by Natali Joanne
Summary: Darkness always had a special place in Mary's heart. That feeling, that overwhelming sensation, had been apart of her life for as long as she could remember. Mary's darkness always guided her, bringing her down paths she never would've done if she were in a better place. But, as it would seem, one path she explored had consequences no one ever thought possible.


_Burn up with the water_  
_The floods are on the plains_  
_The planets in a rose_  
_Who knows what they contain?_  
_And my brain is like an orchestra_  
_Playing on, insane_  
_Will you love me like you loved me in the January rain?_

-Mary; **by Big Thief**

* * *

There's something almost _fascinating_ about fear. It has a way of tampering with the mind, causing a wide array of changes in a person before they even realize it. For some, they may be lucky enough to _reprogram_ themselves, to give themselves a second chance at a somewhat ordinary life. But there are also some people who've been acquainted with fear their whole lives, who have no idea what life is like without it. The fear swirls inside their bodies, mixing with other negative emotions, but still coming out the most dominant. For Mary Solomon, that was her whole life. She was essentially controlled by her fear, by the darkness that was slowly sprouting inside her. And by the time she reached adulthood, Mary had all but submitted to the fear and darkness within her. Those feelings were the only things keeping her grounded.

It was the only stable thing in her life.

But never, in all her years, would Mary think she'd allow herself to stoop to this level. Never would she _believe_ she'd let her fears, her darkness, convince her to do something so dangerous.

**-0 0 0 0-**

"I don't quite follow." It was late Tuesday night, with Mary having gone to a local bar after getting off work. It was a little routine of hers, going out to get some drinks. In her eyes, that was probably the only _normal_ thing she could ever do. But instead of the quiet night she expected, Mary had been approached by an oddly dressed — more of a business casual type of outfit — and an expression she wasn't entirely comfortable with. His eyes were too piercing, his mouth too straight. His body was stiff and his hands folded tightly on the table.

"I'm extending to you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." The man's voice was clipped but professional. It made Mary shift in her seat, her skin breaking out into goosebumps. "By undergoing an experimental trial created by my company, you will be helping advance. . ."

"I got that part," Mary interrupted. Her eyes narrowed, her brows furrowing as she regarded the man. "What did you say your name was?"

"Christopher."

"Well, _Christopher_," Mary stated, "I don't know how open I am to this _opportunity_ if I don't know exactly what I'm dealing with."

"All information on the trial will be given once the proper paperwork has been signed." Christopher sat back in his seat, his hands moving from the tabletop to his lap. He eyed Mary carefully, watching as a multitude of emotions fluttered across her face.

"So you expect me to just _jump_ into some weird experiment without being rewarded?"*

"You'll be rewarded quite handsomely. But you'll have to make it to the end of the trial in good health."

"Am I not allowed to know the reward?" Mary's fingers tapped on the table, a soft _clicking_ coming from her fingernails. "Or do I have to sign paperwork before finding out?"

With a forced smile on his face, Christopher shrugged in what could be assumed to be a nonchalant manner. His blue eyes glittered with an unnamed emotion. "You'll be paid quite a bit of money," he informed, "should you succeed in the trail. If you fail, then the money stays with my employers."

Swallowing thickly, Mary sat back in her seat as she thought it over. While the trial itself seemed a bit odd, the thought of being _handsomely rewarded_, as Christopher had said, did pique her interest. If she went through the trial without any issue, then the money Mary would receive could go towards a number of things. The most important one, in her eyes, would be for her medication. She didn't necessarily _need_ the medicine, but it did help her feel better when things got tough. When Mary medicated herself, she could relax and sleep, she could get things done that she kept putting off — things weren't so overwhelming when all those pills finally kicked in.

"What kind of paperwork do I need sign?" she asked. Her eyes burned into Christopher's face, keeping tabs on the expressions that dashed across his face.

Letting out a soft hum of approval, Christopher leaned over and picked up a briefcase placed beside his chair. Inside, it contained all the paperwork Mary would need to proceed with the experiment. While the information written — or rather _typed_ — out barely gave enough insight for the subject to really know what's going on, it provided enough details to at least calm any damning questions.

Picking up the briefcase, Christopher put it on the table and opened it. He could see Mary's gaze flicking from the case to him, obviously getting impatient but also a bit curious. She didn't know what to expect, which was natural. But then again, Christopher had to keep that air of mystery about the whole ordeal, not just for his employer's sake but for his own entertainment, as well. Taking out a manila folder, Christopher handed it to Mary.

"The paperwork should provide enough basic information to start you off," he stated. "I'd suggest reading it over a few times before signing."

"You'll tell me more once everything's squared away?" Mary asked.

"Of course. Though _I_ won't necessarily be telling you anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"Once the paperwork is done, you'll be transferred to one of our laboratories. One of our available doctors will fill you in on the remaining details."

Running a hand over her face, Mary couldn't help but sigh. Her mind was reeling. She wanted the money, but she also wanted to know what the big secret was. Letting out a sigh, Mary opened the folder and took out the paperwork. As badly as she wanted to question the whole fiasco, she tried to keep her mind focused on the money. Whatever thoughts she had about what would happen during the procedure or afterward had to be pushed aside. At least for the time being.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter. Things have been a bit hectic for me, so I've been putting this off until I thought things had evened out. But then I realized this isn't my best chapter. Either way, I feel, in my opinion, I did what I could given my circumstances. All I'm really asking from you guys will be constructive criticism. Tell me how to improve and I'll give it my best shot.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplot(s), and the laptop I'm currently typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplot(s), be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Be sure to leave a random fact in the reviews if you want. It can be on anything you'd like.**

**Peace out!**

**Natali Joanne**


End file.
